Change Me
by Phillip-Nosrac
Summary: What if the Kyuubi seal started to break? What could Naruto do to fix it? And how did the fourth Hokage's seal start breaking anyway? SasuNaru.


Alrighty this is my first fanfiction ever, no joke. I've been so scared to write a fanfiction 'cause well I always thought I'd completely butcher a character's personality and just all together make a fool out of myself. I've now decided to make one with my favorite pairing ever Sasuke and Naruto. Well so much for my babbling now on to the warnings and disclaimer, woo!!!

Warnings

-Yaoi this means boyXboy for all of you that don't know. If you don't like Yaoi then don't read my story kay? Okay then.

-Some OOC-ness going on, but not super bad ooc like having Sasuke skip through a field of flowers (but that would be interesting……)

-Violence, this is a ninja world ya know

-Death, again it is a ninja world so people will die if it's a main character or not is for me to know and you to find out.

-Some bad writing, I love to write but I'm not the best so there might be some odd writing going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all its characters belong to K. Masashi. Original characters that might appear belong to me though.

Okay there is something you all should know this is like time jump past Shippuuden. I don't really know how old they are in Shippuuden so in my story Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji are around sixteen. Okay I'm not sure how it'd work out but all the evil people are dead, they were killed yes that means Itachi is dead (supposedly) no real records remain and Sasuke sure didn't kill him. Akatsuki is gone (or are they?). Anyway now is a time of peace, no wars no attacks, pretty much nothin' much going on. Training is normal since Konoha has to be prepared no matter what. Oh and Sasuke is at the village, secretly fuming 'cause somebody else killed Itachi (or did they?) well that's what he thinks. I haven't seen much of Shippuuden but I did hear something about the monster in Garra being taken out (I'm not really sure on all this though) but that monster is in Garra again. Garra is Kazekage (I was dancing for joy when I saw that Garra became Kazekage in Shippuuden).Oh and since I haven't seen much of Shippuuden I have only a small bit of a clue on who Sai is so he isn't in my story but once I actually get to watching the rest of the episodes and I find out who Sai is I might sneak him in this story, depends though. If you have any questions about my confusing setting just ask and I'll answer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Breaking**

Konoha was peaceful as it had been for a while, even the wind had become gentle in this time of peace. The stone carved faces of the five Hokage watched over the village and the villagers were doing all their normal duties and jobs. People bustled in and out of grocery stores, children were in school and ninja were on missions and training.

One particular ninja group who was in a training ground was the team once known as team 7, comprised of Kakashi the copy ninja a jounin, Haruno Sakura a medical ninja a chuunin, Uzumaki Naruto also a chuunin and lastly Uchiha Sasuke a chuunin. The three chuunin were training under the watchful eye of Kakashi for their Jounin exam which was scheduled for next month.

Shuriken flew in a couple different directions and almost all of them hit the wooden targets placed around the ground, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were all throwing their weapons. A normal eye might not be able to watch where it had been thrown but these three had trained eyes and they knew where they had aimed.

"Okay that's enough shuriken practice" Kakashi said not even taking his eyes off the book in his hand. The three stopped and turned to Kakashi.

Naruto placed the shuriken in his hand back in his weapons holster on his leg and looked at the sky, it had gotten fairly late without their notice. The sun hadn't completely started setting yet but was low enough that it gave the clouds a pink tint making the sky look like cotton candy.

Kakashi closed his book with a soft sight and tucked it away for later. "Well all of your training is going well but don't forget to practice your techniques with your masters. Tomorrow that is what you shall do-"

"What?! But Ero-sennin isn't back yet from his 'research' so how am I supposed to practice with him if he isn't here" Naruto complained, completely cutting off whatever else Kakashi might've had to say.

"He should be back tonight Naruto." The silver haired man said "I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke and I'll see all of you the day after tomorrow for more weapons training." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura spoke up before anyone else had the chance to say anything "So how about we all go get something to eat?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Defiantly! How about we get ramen? What do you think Sasuke?" The blonde looked at his friend, his best friend. A large grin was on Naruto's face one that spread from ear to ear, he did that a lot around Sasuke since he had come back to the village.

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders "Ramen sounds fine I guess" a small flicker of a smile passed over Sasuke's lips while looking at Naruto grin like an idiot but it was quick since he was after all the emotionless Uchiha most of the time but Sakura and Naruto both knew that the boy had emotion but it was often buried.

Naruto Punched the air, obviously happy "Alright then let's-"he stopped in mid-sentence and bent over clutching his stomach. His eyes were shut tight, this pain was bad. It wasn't like a stomach ache, it was different like the skin around the area of his belly button was burning but that same burning sensation came from inside. It was really a different type of pain then Naruto had ever felt.

Sasuke was at Naruto's side instantly; Sakura looked shocked for a moment then moved to Naruto's side as well. The Uchiha's dark eyes looked worried, that was defiantly a shocker if anyone had looked. Sakura's own green orbs were filled with worry as well.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked just as Sakura had opened her mouth to ask the same thing.

"Feels---like---- my stomach-- -is----on fire" Naruto said between breaths. He breathed in and out deeply.

Sakura moved her hands near Naruto's stomach, she was a medical ninja and could help "Here let me help" the blonde shook his head at her

"I'm fine, actually it's going away" he opened his blue eyes and unclenched his stomach slowly. He then stood up right "Yep I'm better, guess it was just a bit of indigestion or something odd that I ate" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head

"Idiot" Sasuke said turning away from the blonde.

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto said angrily at his friend

Dark orbs stared straight into Naruto's blue ones "Yes you are." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke cut him off before he could "You're an idiot for scaring Sakura and me like that" The blonde shut his mouth at that.

"Sasuke's right Naruto, I thought something was really wrong" Sakura said and gave him a smile "But I'm glad it went away so quickly. I should still help just in case the pain comes back"

"Thanks Sakura but I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll go home and get some sleep, okay?" Naruto gave the pink haired girl a reassuring grin.

"Alright but if it happens again just tell me" She said, worry still etched in her face.

"Okay. See you two later" Naruto said waving at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura waved back and Sasuke gave a nod. Naruto then started heading towards his home.

Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto disappear "I guess I'll go home now" Sasuke said and started walking

"Alright, See you later Sasuke" Sakura said still looking in the direction Naruto had walked off in. "I'm still worried" she spoke quietly to herself, talking about Naruto.

Sasuke did catch what she said even though it had been quiet. "Me too" he said softly.

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his bed, clothes on and everything he'd only stopped to take his shoes off. He was tired from training and then that pain had come, it was still partly there but it wasn't that bad so sleep would probably cure that.

Without changing, he didn't even put his weapons holster away yet; Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep

* * *

The sound of water dripping reached Naruto's ears and his feet felt wet and he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a large metal gate, the door had a piece of paper with the word 'seal' on it. This piece of paper looked worn for some reason. Behind the gate large red eyes appeared the eyes of the Kyuubi.

Naruto and the Kyuubi were silent, an odd occurrence, only the sound of dripping water was heard. Finally Kyuubi spoke "The seal is breaking"

Naruto's eyes widened, the seal was breaking, he looked at the piece of paper, and it was ripping at a place in the middle. If this seal broke then the Kyuubi would be released and that was a really really bad thing. Naruto looked back at the Kyuubi, the large fox was grinning.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened sharply and he sat up in his bed. What he had just seen, as much as he wished it, he knew that it wasn't a dream. The pain on his stomach told him so.

He had to see something though, the blonde unzipped his jacket and lifted up his shirt, the seal mark on his stomach was blood red.

Naruto got to his feet, this was dangerous, correction, he was dangerous and the Hokage had to know that there was a chance of the Kyuubi being let out.

The blonde ran while zipping up his jacket, slipped on his shoes, and then bolted out the door heading towards where Tsunade, the fifth hokage, would be. Naruto needed to talk to her, he didn't want the demon inside him coming out and attacking the village and destroying lives like it did sixteen years ago.

* * *

Tsunade read the same sentence for the third time, sleep sounded so good right now but there were still a few things she as hokage needed to do before she went to sleep. It was her job and she enjoyed doing it for the village of course this is using the word enjoyed kind've loosely since she didn't really like to work that much but she would do anything for the village.

She heard a knock on her door and looked up from her papers. "Come in" the fifth said.

The door opened and in walked Naruto, he was panting slightly like he had just run fast to get here. "What are you doing-"she stopped speaking upon seeing the look on his face, he looked distressed and serious and defiantly not like his normal self.

"Tsunade" He said softly. That caught her off guard, he normally called her old lady Tsunade and he almost never spoke softly. She blinked repeatedly as if trying to tell if this was genjutsu or reality.

Naruto spoke again in the same manner he had said her name in "The Kyuubi seal is breaking"

The fifth hokage stared at the blonde "What?" she asked like she hadn't heard him but she really just wanted to confirm that what he had said was what she had heard.

"The Seal is breaking"


End file.
